skater boy
by slayer chik
Summary: the all new skater boy! kagome has lost her memory, after a coma, and wakes up to discover everything is different, even herself. her rebellious side comes out, and a new love shows in her life. will inu yasha and kagome make it through?
1. Prologue: The Dream

Konnichiea minna-san! I re-wrote this fic, just so you know. I thought if I re-did it, it might be better. Please be patient and I promise to do my best in making this better.

One of the changes I made was that I took out the lyrics from Sk8er Boi, because I now officially hate Avril Lavigne, and I hate that song, but I am keeping the title, I think it somewhat suits it. Call me crazy, but whatever.

Again, I apologize deeply for not updating in so long. It is all my fault. Throw tomatoes at me if you wish, burn me. But, if you review, I promise to give you a box of cookies for every review that you write!!

Disclaimer: I do not own, you do not sue. I think we all have an agreement.

PROLOGUE

The Dream

Everything was dark, the air cold. Nothing could be felt, not even the warmth of the sun, or the blowing of the wind, for all that there was to be seen was the darkness.

Kagome was falling, surrounded by shadows. She was numb; she could not feel anything. The only warmth she could feel was the tears streaming down her face; the tears crawling down her cheeks to fall onto her quivering lips, sobs quietly coming out, and then falling to her chin.

Her eyes suddenly lost their vision, and she blacked out, everything was lost in her mind. Her brown eyes closed, shunning out the world, and crawled back to their dark domain. Nothing seemed the same; everything was different.

She could hear a familiar voice calling out her name, screaming for her to wake and open her eyes, but her eyes remained shut. She felt another warm liquid fall onto her face. It was tears, not hers, but someone else's.

She felt herself crawling into death, crawling into the shadows and running away from the land of the living. Something warm from deep inside here was telling her not to give in, to ignore that pain, and step away from the dark and come back to the light. She did not want to give in, she never wanted to appear weak.

She felt his warm body holding onto her, hugging her tightly as if his life depended on it. His warmth reached to her, comforting her. How could she die now? Not when the one she loved was in danger....

The brown eyes that belonged to her opened slowly. She forced herself to look at the world one last time, or so she thought.

Yeah, I know I cut it short, or at an interesting point (or so I thought....)

REMEMBER: REVIEW=COOKIES 'kay?

Sayonara for now!

slayer chik


	2. School and Best Friends

Konnichiwa!! . I'm in a good mood, so I should be posting a little more! Good for the fans, eh?

Oh, before I start this chapter, I have to explain one thing about this fic. I don't know if you know about most of the school systems in Japan, but in Middle School, it's 7, 8, and 9th grade, and in highschool it's 10, 11, and 12th grade. So yeah, it's a little different than the U.S. At the beginning, I say Kagome is in a certain grade level in high school, and I don't know how they title it their, freshman, junior, sophomore, senior.... Okay, on with the fic!!

Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue. I think we all have an agreement...

CHAPTER ONE

School and Best Friends

Kagome Higurashi sat down at the base of the stairs, which belonged to her family shrine. She played with the hem of her black skirt, nervous about starting her first day as a second-year at high school. Along with her black skirt, which went half way up her thighs, she was wearing a pink Happy Bunny shirt, which said "I Just Don't Listen" in black, and black combat boots.

She recently got her ears pierced for the third time, and got a tattoo on her ankle, which read "Shikon-no-Tama" with a picture of a pink jewel necklace. Kagome had no idea why she got this, but she felt as if it were just right.

A black Acura came up the road and stopped in front of Kagome, who was busy daydreaming. The driver beeped the horn, but Kagome, lost in la-la land, did not hear it. Slightly aggravated, the driver got out of the car and walked towards Kagome.

"Hey," the driver, a girl with black hair tied back in a high ponytail said. "You okay Kag-chan?" Still, Kagome was daydreaming, lost in her own little world. The girl, now more worried than angry, sat down next to Kagome and reached over to shake her friend slightly, but, instead, scared Kagome, and they both jumped back.

"Sorry," the girl with the ponytail said, still a little scared.

"Eh?" Kagome looked at the girl more carefully. "Oh, Sango," she said with relief, "it's just you..."

Sango gave a little smile, worry in her eyes. "You okay? I mean, after that whole incident, and your two month coma, and everything that happened.... Everything just happened so fast...."

Kagome looked up at Sango, who, supposedly, was her best friend. From what Kagome knew, she was sent to the hospital, and no one told her the reason why. She crept into a coma, which lasted a period of two months, seventeen days, twenty-three hours, and forty-six minutes. Someone had been counting, she didn't know ho, but her family knew from that person, also. After the coma, when she woke up, she lost her memory, not everything, but a few major important things. Throughout the whole coma, she only remembered one thing; a soothing voice talking to her every night and every day, holding her hand and watching over her. Whoever that person was, she wanted to meet them.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice was more worried by the minute. "Are you alright?" Sango leaned forward to get a better look at her friend's hidden face.

Kagome nodded her head in response, keeping her face still hidden. "I'm fine, Sango," she revealed her face and smiled. "Sorry if I worried you."

Sango smiled back and hugged Kagome tightly. "You're my best friend, Kag-chan," she let go of Kagome. "If you ever need anything, no matter what it is, I'm here for you. You can count on me," she stood up and looked over to her car, which was still running. "We better get going, school will be starting soon."

Again, Kagome nodded, now taking interest of her boots, which were partially dirty. Sango looked at her for a few more seconds, then bent down and reached Kagome's bag to put it in her car. When Kagome noticed Sango's intentions, Kagome grabbed it.

"It's okay, Sango, I got it," she said as she stood up and threw book-bag over her shoulder. "You've done enough for me already, and I'm extremely thankful...."

"But-" Sango began, but Kagome shook her off.

"No, Sango. You're the best friend someone could have, and I'm completely thankful. I owe you so much...."

Sango shook her head and walked to the driver's seat. "That's what friends are for." She slid into her seat, Kagome doing the same.

"And I'm here for you, I'll always be your friend," Sango added as she pulled out onto the road and drove towards school, music blasting.

Chapter 1 is done, and yes, it was short. TT-TT Sorry, but I thought it was a good ending! Hee-hee .;

REMEMBER: REVIEW=BOX OF COOKIES=YOU HAPPY AND ME HAPPY!

Cookies come in all flavors! Order up! (hahaha)

slayer chik


	3. New Student

I think that some of you may be mad at me for changing the story, but that's the way I want it. I think it might be better, but whatever. It will seem totally different, but I think that it would be better this way. This is just my opinion, and you all have your own, and I respect that.

Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue. We all have an agreement....

CHAPTER TWO

New Student

Kagome sat down at homeroom, doodling in her notebook, blocking out the teacher's voice. The teach, Mr. Ado, was taking attendance.

"Himura, Kenshin?"

"Present!" Kenshin cheerfully said.

"Higurashi, Kagome?"

Kagome, not listening, did not hear her name. The teacher looked around the room. "Is Higurashi here?" The teacher questioned. "Higurashi?"

Then, Kagome realized what was going on. "Oh, here...." she quietly said, rather embarrassed.

"Yes, yes, very amusing," the teacher said rolling his eyes. "I can tell you'll be a real joy," he sarcastically added.

"Mr. Ado," a voice spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. "Give Higurashi-san a break, she has been through a touch time this past year." Everyone looked over to the owner of the voice, which, surprisingly enough, was Hojo.

The teacher, partially stunned, and partially angry, gave Hojo a look and flipped through the papers in his clipboard, and read a yellow page. He looked up at Kagome, and sighed, annoyed.

"Well," Mr. Ado started. "It seems Miss Higurashi here is extremely special." Everyone in the class watched Kagome, who looked like she was dead, or in the process of dying.

"Miss Higurashi was home schooled last year," he walked slowly towards the center of the room and continued to talk. "She was home schooled to the fact that she was in an accident, and apparently was in a coma for two-and-one-half months." Mr. Ado looked around the classroom, as students, amazed at what they were hearing, were staring right at Kagome.

"So," Mr. Ado coolly said as he reached Kagome's desk and glared at her. "I guess this means you want to be treated more specially, huh, Miss Higurashi?"

Everyone was staring, everyone was curious at what she would say.

Kagome, who was completely humiliated, just glared back.

"Well," Mr. Ado said. "It seems the princess is too royal to speak. Tell us, Miss Higurashi, you story. About your coma, your accident, the year you skipped. Tell us why you have the permission to do whatever the hell you want. Go ahead, Miss Higurashi. Tell us why you are goddess of the school."

Kagome, now dreading even coming to school, was ready to strangle the teacher, but at the same time wanted to run home and hide in her room and cry. Just as she was about to tell the teacher how wrong she was, the door slammed open.

Mr. Ado looked over to the front door, to see a student standing in the front of the room. The student, a guy, had long, silver/white hair, which was kept in a low ponytail, tied at his lower back. His eyes were a deep gold, and he had an angry look. He was rather tall, around 6' 4". He was wearing baggy blue shorts with a skull on the front, and a black shirt that had the name of a band on it. The student stared at Mr. Ado, very cross.

"You know," he said, still staring at the teacher. "It's rude to interrogate a student about their personal life." He leaned against the wall, his eyes still on Mr. Ado. "By the way, what did she ever d to you, to make you threaten her and make her feel unsafe and unwelcome?"

Mr. Ado, now even more angry, walked to the front by the new student. "Your pass," he said, his voice filled with hate.

The student handed him a sheet, which had something scribbled on it. Mr. Ado studied it, read it over a couple times, and looked back at the new student. He looked over towards Kagome, and folded up the paper, and faced the class.

"Well, apparently, it appears we have a new student, who just moved to town. Name yourself," Mr. Ado snapped at the student.

"I'm Yagizawa, Inu Yasha. I transferred here to Tokyo from Kyoto," he said, looking at Kagome the whole time, while Kagome looked back at him.

"Hmm," Mr. Ado said while looking around the classroom. "Your seat is right next to Miss Higurashi's. Miss Higurashi, please raise your hand."

Kagome raised her hand, and Inu Yasha walked to the back of the room, taking the empty seat to her left and sat down.

"Hey," he whispered, as Mr. Ado was going on with a lecture. "Hey," he whispered again, trying to get Kagome's attention. Finally, he threw a pen at her.

"Huh?" she said. She looked over to Inu Yasha.

"Did I meet you before?" he asked, studying her face. "You look familiar..."

"I don't think so," Kagome said, confused. "I lost my memory, sorry."

Inu Yasha gave her a confused look. "Lost your memory? How?"

"I was in an accident, and I was in a coma.... I lost my memory, so if I met you before and I do not remember you, then I am sorry," she looked at the floor while she talked.

"And the last thing," Mr. Ado said rather loudly, "Is the project I will be handing out. It is due in one month, and you can work on it with one person. Take the next five minutes to decide who your partner is."

Inu Yasha watched Kagome, as her expression changed. "Well," he said, trying to change the subject. "For that project, I don't know anyone else," he said, now interested in the floor as well.

"Sure," Kagome said. "I know where you're getting at."

Then, at that moment, the bell rang, declaring lunchtime. Kagome wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Inu Yasha. "This is my cell number, call me at the end of lunch, okay?"

Inu Yasha took the paper and nodded. Kagome stood up and walked out, into the hallway to find Sango and go eat her lunch.

End of chapter two!! sighs Okay, now I'm going to work on chapter four, hopefully, I can finish it by today... I have another couple hours, or so... So I may be able...

REMEMBER: REVIEW=BOX OF COOKIES

Slayer chik now signing off! Ja-ne!


	4. Who Are You?

Hello again!! Sorry for the long update, I've been busy with school and other things… but anyway, I'm here to work on my fics and I promise to update more often now!

Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue. We all have an agreement....

CHAPTER THREE

Who Are You?

Kagome sat patiently under a shady oak tree, waiting for her friend, Sango. In her left hand was her cell phone, waiting excitedly for Inu Yasha to call. She thought he was a very interesting person, the dark yet soft look of his eyes, the way his hair was long and flowed all over… She had only known him for a short period of time, yet she was already entranced by him, thinking deeply about him, pondering what would happen between the two of them.

"Hey," a deep voice spoke behind her, and a hand gently touched her shoulder. "What's up?"

Kagome jumped up and turned around quickly, to find Kouga standing there, as he smiled.

"Aw, did I scare ya?" he said as his smile grew. "Sorry, didn't mean to do that…"

"Huh?" Kagome said and took a better look at him. "Hojo… right?"

Kouga's expression changed instantly, as sadness struck his face, and his smile disappeared. "No…" he sadly said, and lowered his head.

"Oh," she whispered and lowered her head as well. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I'm trying…"

"No, it's…" his nose twitched. "Kagome? Are you crying?"

She shook her head and took a step back. "No…"

His expression softened as he reached out for her, and she slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me, I told you that I'm sorry!" she screamed. "I can't remember, I'm sorry! I can't help it! I'm such a klutz!"

"No, Kagome-"

"Just shut up!" she turned her back and ran away from the oak tree and Kouga, tears streaming down her face.

"Kagome…" Kouga whispered as he watched her run. "Please… don't be sad… I don't mind… If… only it could be me…" he turned around and walked the other direction, his hands in his pockets and his head bent low, trying hard to hide the tears that were streaming down his face as well.

"Thank you and have a nice day!" the cashier said as Inu Yasha paid for the things he bought.

"Yeah, you too," he muttered as he grabbed his bag of food and walked out of the store. Looking inside the bag, while headed in the school's direction, he picked out the meatball sub and unwrapped it.

When he was about fifty feet away from the school's entrance, nearly halfway done with his sub, he sat down and leaned against a wall and watched the on coming traffic pass by.

He took another bite out of his sub and opened up the can of coke that was left in the bag.

"Not as good as ramen," he muttered, finishing off his sandwich. "But better than nothing."

All of a sudden, in a blur, someone ran full speed by him. He looked up and didn't get a good look of the person's face.

"Feh."

Suddenly, the scent came to him, that wonderful scent of fresh flowers that he always smelled when around her. That meant that it only could be…

"Kagome!" he yelled. He jumped up and looked at her faint, running figure. "Hey, Kagome!"

He ran after her, repeatedly calling out her name, but she didn't answer, she kept running, farther and farther away.

Then it hit him. The scent of tears was fresh in the air. Immediately he ran faster, all of his concentration on the girl that was running in front of him…

Yeah, cut it short, sorry! But thought it was a good point… Going to work on the next chapter now, ja-ne!!

slayer chik


	5. The Jerk

Chapter Four of Skater Boy ) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue… I think we all have an agreement…

CHAPTER FOUR 

The Jerk

"Hey, Ka…go…me…?" Sango said as she circled around the oak tree. "Kagome! Where are you?"

Sango looked down at her cell phone and looked back at the text message Kagome had sent her during homeroom. It read to meet her by the big oak tree outside, all the way in the corner of the fields.

"Well, this is the largest tree here…. hope she's okay…." Sango decided to sit down and wait. "Maybe she's just late… I mean, she's Kagome after all…"

Inu Yasha had followed Kagome to the other side of town, where she had found herself sitting under a shady Sakura Tree, breathing heavily. She seemed to be crying less than she did when she ran past him.

He slowly approached her, his breathing not as heavy as hers. "Kagome?" he asked as he kneeled in front of her. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha with tears in her eyes. "Inu… Yasha… what's wrong with me?"

"Feh," he muttered. "D.. Don't be stupid, wench."

At that moment, and time, Kagome's well-known anger rose. "What did you just call me?"

"Wench… something wrong with that?"

"You," she said as she sat up, "are such a self centered, low life, asshole! How can you say that to a girl who is crying and running away from her problems! You should be encouraging and not so stupid!"

She stood up and stormed off, muttering all sorts of insults towards Inu Yasha as she walked away.

"Damn it," he muttered. "Hey, get back her!" he yelled as he walked after her. "Hey! Stop walking… NOW!"

She stopped and turned around, a look of evil across her face. "That's another thing, you jerk! You have absolutely no manners! I feel bad for any other girl that you talk to!" She walked back towards the school, in an even worse mood.

"She started it…" Inu Yasha muttered as he slowly followed a couple hundred feet behind her, dragging his feet and his bangs covering his angry, yet sad, eyes.

Abouta three quarters of the way back to the school, Kagome's cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered it.

"Kagome, where are you?" questioned a worry Sango. "Lunch will be over in a few minutes… did you go out to eat?"

"No, I sort of ran away, and the jerk followed."

"The… jerk?"

That's right, Kagome thought. She didn't tell Sango about Inu Yasha. "Yagizawa, Inu Yasha… he sis next to me in one of my classes, but he's a jerk."

"Oh," Sango breathed in relief.

"Let's go out later, okay? Don't bother waiting for me; I'll be at school in fifteen minutes. I'll meet you by the main entrance." She hung up with Sango and kept on walking in the direction of the school.

When she came to the school entrance she just stood there as Inu Yasha walked passed her, ignoring her presence.

"Your soul is sad, yet you are angry…" she whispered as she held her eyes on him as he paused where he was.

"I'm surprised you can't remember," he spoke softly, his voice breaking slightly.

"I'm sorry I'm not perfect you jerk!" she screamed and threw open the door and walked down the lonely hall, her hair waving back and forth.

That's the end of chapter four P

More to come soon

slayer chik


	6. Holding Hands

I'm sorry for such a long update… school has been hell and I've been having so many things happen. Please forgive me!

Chapter Four of Skater Boy ) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue… I think we all have an agreement…

CHAPTER FOUR

Holding Hands

Inu Yasha waited outside the school building as all the students were dismissed from last period. He stood under a tree with sunglasses, hands stuffed into his pockets. The sunglasses were to cover up his eyes, which had grown more and more sorrow contained by them. As the swarm of students walked out of the building, Inu Yasha looked through the crowd, searching for Kagome. He didn't see her in the large group of students, until the crowd simmered down. Finally, after waiting for nearly ten minutes, Kagome made her way out with Sango, Miroku standing next to her with a smack print on his face. He still did not learn the effect of groping Sango in places that she did not want to be groped.

Then he noticed Kagome, who's smile seemed smaller than what he had seen her wearing on her lips earlier. Her lips. The soft fleshy pink, that called to his, wanting to kiss them so tenderly.

"No," he muttered. "I can't."

"Kagome, you didn't eat, did you?" asked Sango as they came closer to where Inu Yasha was waiting.

"Uhm… no…" she mumbled, her smile had now completely vanished. Sango and Miroku tried hard not to give a sympathetic look to their friend, but they couldn't help it. The poor girl had suffered enough already. With the accident… and…

"Hey," Inu Yasha called out as he walked over. "Kagome, we have to talk."

Her saddened look had changed to that of a rather angry one. "Go away!" she screamed out to him, brushing past him and walking towards the exit of the parking lot, expecting to walk home.

"Kagome, I'll give you a ride!" Sango called out to her best friend, running after her as well.

"I'll walk, its only ten miles… plus I need the exercise."

"But-" Sango tried to get Kagome to change her mind, but Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Look," Miroku whispered, as he motioned his head over to Inu Yasha, who was already walking behind her, and finally catched up to her. "I think we should give them their space."

Silently, Sango nodded and lowered her head, her bangs covering her hazel eyes. Miroku embraced her slowly, not groping her at all. He whispered into her ear how everything will be alright, and she cried out all her tears onto his shoulder, as she had done so many times in the past year.

"Why do those two have to suffer…why?" she screamed, shaking harder than before. Miroku just stood there, his arms holding her fragile body as she let it all out. "It's just not fair," she mumbled through her tears. "It's just not fair."

Kagome walked down the street, as a few tears slipped down her cheek. She knew that he was walking next to her, but she ignored him with every last bit of her. She could not stand him any more. After walking in silence for two miles, they came to a mini mall, where Inu Yasha made the first move.

He grabbed her pale hand with his, entangling his fingers in-between hers.

"I-Inu Yasha…!"

"Come on, let's go get you something to eat, okay? You must be hungry, alright?" He smiled sweetly, something he hadn't done in months, maybe years. But it tempted her enough to agree to eat lunch with him, and enough to keep her hand entwined in his.

Blushing slightly, Inu Yasha walked Kagome over to the mini mall, where a small restaurant was. He led Kagome into the restaurant, and sat down at a table by the window. After the two had ordered a meal, they talked about some things in life, mostly about Kagome.

"So you don't remember anything from before last year?" questioned Inu Yasha, who took a sip of his water.

"Well… no… all I could remember was someone was holding onto me, and I felt as if I was dying. My body and soul was completely numb, and his body was so warm… his voice was that of an angel's to me, and I could trust him. I think before I passed out, the guy said 'I love you', and then everything went black," she let out a sad sigh, as she rubbed her hands together.

"Hey, don't be sad… okay?"

Kagome looked up at him, tears already swelled up in her eyes. "That warmth… is all I have left… it's not even with me. I'm so numb, its pathetic. But… I want that warmth- it made me feel as if I was _needed_ to someone special. And I guess that's all that I really want…"

End with this chapter, going to work on some more…

Reviews please! 

(flames are good too; I'm good with criticism!)

slayer chik


End file.
